My Student of The Year Story 2
by theMyMylove
Summary: Summary: 'My Student of the Year Story' 2.0. There is Abhi, Shanaya, and Rohan and… Raina. Raina Nanda, the one and only sister of Rohan Nanda. Let's see how the story changes now. With Raina here to get mixed up in the lives of our favorite 3 students, we can only guess what happens…


**(I do not own anything except for the character of Raina Nanda. Shruti is not in the movie; instead it will mainly be Raina. Most of it will be taken from the movie itself, and I'll only be doing scenes that include Raina Nanda, or are about her. I'm not writing the whole movie. This will all be in English. This is my own story and I hope you enjoy!)  
DEDICATED TO ****_RAINA33_****  
**Normal- Flashback  
_Italic- Present_

**Let's start (starts after the Shanaya Song. You will understand when you read it.)**

"Please, he just wants to show the world that he's still dating Shanaya Singhania."  
_"Pause, I cannot believe we forgot Raina."  
"Raina Nanda, the apple of Rohan's eye. Shanaya's best friend, and the love of Abhimanyu Singh, or at least she was."  
"She was shy, kind, beautiful, the prefect girl next door."  
"Oh shut up Jeet, we all know you were in love with her."  
"Shut up, I was not."  
"Guys all of you shut up. Anyway Raina was the total opposite of Rohan. She never made mistakes, except for the fact that she was in love with Abhi."  
_"Oh look it's my little brother. God must have made a mistake when he made you."  
"God must have made you blind because you can't see the obvious competition in front of you. Abhimanyu Singh, right?"  
"Oh yeah, Shanaya this is Abhi-"  
"Abhimanyu. I've heard a lot about you."  
"You act like you've never noticed me before."  
"I've seen you a couple of times."  
"Anyway, Abhi this is my sister Raina."  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"Jeet find a chair."  
"No thanks, I'm okay."  
"Not for you stupid, for Shanaya."  
"It's okay, I have class now."  
Rohan kissed Shanaya's kissed and Raina pulled her away. Abhi watched them leave. Rohan seemed to notice this.  
"If you are staring at Shanaya back off, and if you are staring at Raina, you need to get your eyes checked?"  
"Don't worry neither of them are my type."  
At The End Of Vele  
Abhi watched Shanaya as she watched Tanya and Rohan dance together. His eyes the flashed to where Raina was dancing with Jeet. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of jealous of how close Jeet and Raina were. The next morning Abhi had been invited to the wedding of Raina and Rohan's brother. When Rohan and Raina joined him for breakfast, he literally stopped what he was doing when he saw Raina. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a strapless to that showed off her body. Rohan saw him staring and kicked his chair.  
"What?"  
"Stop staring."  
"I wasn't."  
"Sure you weren't."  
"Anyway, I have been invited to your brother's wedding."  
"Ugh, great."  
"Oh stop complaining. It's your brother's wedding you should be happy."  
"That's easy for you to say. Dad actually likes you, you're his little girl."  
"Are you mad? He hates me almost as much as he hates you. He doesn't even care that I score 100% on every single test this year, that I have been made head of the math team, head of the girls' soccer team, or that I got drunk last night. He pays more attention to you, even if it is just bad attention."  
"Oh stop whining."  
Raina stood up took her glass of ice water and poured it all over Rohan.  
"You are the worst brother anyone could ever ask for."  
She stomped away.  
"You really are a bad brother."  
"Shut up."  
In Bangkok  
Raina watched as a tear trickled down her best friend's face, and then watched as Abhi ran after her.  
"Well done Rohan."  
Rohan just walked off. Later that night Shanaya performed at the sangeet and Rohan was shocked. Shanaya went to dance with Abhi, but Abhi pulled Raina towards him and danced with her. At the end of the song Raina watched as Shanaya pulled Abhi towards her. For some reason this had really affected her. Over the next few days, the moments when Shanaya and Abhi were together Raina completely ignored them. During the henna ceremony, Raina could see Abhi watching Shanaya, and this seemed to really annoy her. She turned to face away from him. A few minutes later Rohan had pulled Shanaya towards him and Raina watched as Shanaya pushed him away. She then turned around and saw Abhi watching her, she turned away and blushed. During the wedding Shanaya was late, but made it in time. Rohan had pulled Shanaya to the front, so Raina took the initiative to invite Abhi to the front. He politely declined, so she headed back to the front.  
Back At School  
Raina was walking along when she spotted Abhi staring longingly at Shanaya. Though she was a bit jealous, she knew that if there was anyone other than Rohan for Shanaya it was Abhi. And he would have been a better choice as well. She walked towards her brother and Shanaya.  
"Oh hey what's up little brother?"  
"Shut up Rohan, Shanaya can I speak to you privately?"  
"Sure, I'll see you later."  
Rohan kissed her cheek and walked away.  
"Shanaya, I think Abhi likes you."  
"Are you crazy? He's the reason me and Rohan are closer than ever now."  
"I know he was helping you with my brother, but I saw him looking at you and he looked sad."  
"I'm sure you're just imagining stuff. Abhi and I are just friends."  
"I'm just telling you what I saw, it is your decision how you want to face it."  
Raina walked off. Later on during their weekly assembly it was announced that the Student Of The Year competition was starting. They had a week to study for their test. Everyone studied, not just Raina, Abhi, Sudo and Jeet. It also included Rohan, Shanaya, Shruti and Tanya.  
"Hey, Shanaya are you studying for the test?"  
Shanaya held up her magazine, which actually held a math book in it.  
"No, you."  
"Duh."  
Shanaya rolled her eyes and went on reading her 'magazine'. One day while Raina was walking she saw Shanaya and Abhi bang into each other, and though Abhi picked up his book, Shanaya's was still on the ground. He walked off leaving her, rolling her eyes Raina made her way to Shanaya to help. She spotted Abhi watching them and caught his eye, she shook her head.  
Then it came to announce the Top 16, everyone was anxious.  
"Number 16 Tanya Israni." "Number 12 Rohan Nanda." "Shanaya Singhania. Shruti Pathak. Number 4 Raina Nanda. Number 3 Abhimanyu Singh. Number 2 Kaizad Sodabottleopenerwala. Number 1… Jeet Kurhana."  
Shanaya who was sitting next to Rohan hugged him. Raina stood up and when she hear Jeet's name she was so happy for him. After the assembly they were all sitting together, and watched while Sudo tortured Jeet, by jumping on him.  
"Sudo stop it."  
Sudo got off him, but didn't let him go. Raina went over to make sure Jeet was okay. The next challenge was the Treasure Hunt. The coach stated the teams.  
"Team A …"  
_"Team A and B combinations were weird. Rohan and Abhi different teams."  
"Raina and Shanaya different teams."  
"Raina and Rohan different teams."  
"Me and Shanaya different teams."  
"Me and Rohan different teams, but I was with Raina so I was happy."  
"And I was with Rohan so I was happy."  
_Team A was Abhi, Shanaya, Raina, and Jeet and Team B was Rohan, Tanya, Sudo and Shruti._  
_"Okay teams collect your clues and let's go."  
Both Team A and B were having trouble, but each had a bright idea.  
"Oh guys it's the Mona Lisa."  
"Oh shit, Jeet you're a genius."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Don't worry Jeet, I think your smart."  
Raina grabbed Jeet's hand and the four of them ran to the pool, while the first team ran to the Mona Lisa. When Team A got to the pool and Abhi was taking his shoes of and explaining it to Jeet and was about to take his shirt off, but Raina was already in the pool. She dived and swum quickly. While getting out she almost slipped, but Abhi got her in time. They read the clue. When the last clue came they all thought of the different answers. They all raced against each other, but Team A ended up winning.  
The next day Raina walked towards Abhi, she found out about his grandmother and felt really bad.  
"These are for you from Shanaya, she didn't have hospital clothes so she decided to ask me to give it to you."  
She handed him some flowers.  
"Thanks, tell her thanks too."  
"I will, so how is she?"  
"She is critical."  
"I'm so sorry Abhi."  
"Please…"  
"I know you don't want sympathy, but if you ever have to talk then you come to me. I know what it feels like to lose someone who is close."  
"Meaning…"  
"My parents died when I was younger. I'm Rohan's foster sister."  
"What?"  
"His mom wanted a daughter, so they adopted me. My parents were killed in a car crash, so I had to go into foster care."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, my parents were killed in a crash too."  
"I guess we have more in common than we realized. Anyway I better go and tell Shanaya you liked her flowers. See you later, and take care."  
She walked away, Abhi just stared after her. He had always had a thing for her, but he was so distracted by the competition and his feelings for Shanaya, and now his grandmother that he totally forgot about it. But after this chat the feelings he had for Raina had started to come back.  
"Hey Raina."  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"I know you might think this is rude considering I have a grandmother in the hospital, but would you like to be my prom date."  
"You're right, you are rude for thinking of that now. But sure."  
She smiled and waved at him goodbye. She started to walk away again, but was attacked by her brother.  
"So you have a date to prom?"  
"Oh shut up Rohan."  
He put his arm around and ruffled her hair. She hit his arm playfully. Abhi smiled watching this, but he didn't know that this happiness was going to be ending soon. A few days later Abhi's grandmother passed away and Raina was there for him the whole time. But one morning Shanaya went to visit Abhi. And soon enough they were kissing, but Rohan saw them. When Raina found out she was furious. She had a call from one her friends. She heard her brother return home and went to see him. But when she got there she saw the fight that was happening. She couldn't believe that he was leaving the house. She followed him out and to the school. She found him on the football pitch.  
"I heard."  
"I'm sorry, I knew you liked him."  
"Are you serious? Your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend and you're telling me sorry."  
"I guess leaving home has affected me."  
"No shit…I'm sorry. She was a bitch to do that to you, and so was he. Are you really leaving home?"  
"Yes, I am. Raina I love you, but I cannot live under his roof anymore."  
"I'll miss you."  
"Stupid, you'll still see me at school."  
"Yes, but I won't be waking up to your guitar solo every morning."  
"I'm sure you'll live."  
"I hope so."  
She hugged him hard. Then she left to go find Jeet. She then found Shanaya sitting in their room.  
"You bitch."  
"Excuse me."  
"You heard me. Not only did you break my brother's heart, but mine too. You knew I liked him and I was going to prom with him, but you couldn't keep your hands off him."  
"He kissed me."  
"You could have pulled away. After all of this, this is how you repay me. Even when I liked Abhi, I let you vent to me about how you were confused about your feelings. Then when I was finally getting close to him, you just had to snatch him away. You're such a bitch. I can't believe you would do that to me or Rohan."  
She turned to leave and saw a shocked looking Abhi standing there. Raina just pushed past him. But Abhi pulled her back.  
"Wait."  
"What do you want?"  
"You liked me…why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you were pining after my best friend, and I'm not the type of person who steal my best friend's guy. I can't say the same for Shanaya."  
"But I like you too…we were just-"  
"What? Caught up in the moment, how many times have I heard that before? Well I hope you guys are happy together, cause you can now be each other's prom dates."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going with Jeet, the only guy in the whole bloody school that has always cared about me. Rohan is going with Tanya, and yes I said Tanya. She may not be bright, but she has always been loyal to him."  
And with that she stomped off. When prom night came, everyone was tensed. Jeet and Raina were on the right, Abhi and Shanaya in the middle, and Rohan and Tanya on the left. Throughout the whole night Shanaya always ended up next to Rohan and Raina next to Abhi. At the end Shanaya ended up in Rohan's arms, but was twirled back into Abhi's. Raina saw Abhi staring after Shanaya and rolled her eyes, but she didn't know that she was spun towards Abhi. She ended up pushing him away, and she looked around. Everyone was dancing, Tanya had tripped, Sudo looked really tired, and Shanaya was gone. She was feeling overwhelmed, she escaped off the floor and ran away. She ran past Shanaya, and straight to the toilet. She felt terrible and didn't know what to do. She went to the nurse and was sent home. After he was declared part of the top 8, Rohan went to find Raina. She wasn't in the school so he called her phone. His mother picked up and said she was at home not feeling well. He told his mother to tell her to feel better and that he was in the Top 8.  
From them on, everyone who was in the Top 8 was preparing like mad. No one had seen anyone dedicated like this before. So when the day of the Triathlon came everyone was tensed. Who would win, no one knew. All they knew was that they couldn't wait to see the winner. As it came to the finishing line the school looked on as Rohan and Abhi competed for the title of the winner, and as Rohan crossed the line everyone cheered. He was happy, beyond happy. He just wished that Raina was there to see him. She had been feeling really unwell, so she didn't come. But she was coming to the final assembly. As Rohan walked onto the stage he saw her looking at him, but he knew that he couldn't accept the trophy. So he walked away. Raina stood up to go after him, but Sudo had started his rant.  
_"Everyone watched in shock as I ranted on, but I knew what I saw saying was right. None of us had seen each other since that day."  
The elevator pinged and out walked Abhi and Shanaya. Everyone knew they had been married for 3 years. But they had gotten a divorced and were now really good friends. Shanaya went to talk to Shruti, while Abhi went to talk to Sudo and Tanya. Shanaya was going to go try and talk to Rohan when an announcement stopped her.  
"Will Nanda please come to Room 131?"  
"I'll just be back."  
"Okay, tell her I'll see her soon."  
"Sure."  
Jeet turned around and saw everyone looking at him.  
"What?"  
"Why is Rohan's name being called?"  
"Wait none of you know?"  
"Know what?"  
Abhi was growing impatient.  
"Umm…I don't know if I am the right person to tell you."  
"Jeet tell us. Now."  
"Raina, well. I don't know how to say this."  
"Just tell us Jeet."  
"She has cancer."  
Everyone just stared at him.  
"What?"  
Tanya looked shocked, Sudo looked worried, Shruti looked pained, Shanaya looked devastated, and you couldn't even place the look on Abhi's face.  
"She was diagnosed a few years ago. It started a year after we all left St. T's. She has been in this hospital for the past year."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"She told me. Rohan was against her telling me, but we had always been close. But I have only known for an year. Her real mom had it, so she was prone to have it."  
"Can we see her?"  
"Shanaya, I don't think they want to-"  
"No I just want to see her from the outside."  
"Fine."  
Jeet led them to the room where Raina had been admitted. They looked inside the window through the blinds. Rohan was holding Raina's hand, with tears down his face. Raina looked broken. She was pale and looked so fragile.  
"The doctors must be telling them that there is no hope. Rohan has been at her side from the time she found out. Their parents didn't really care that much. Well at least Mr. Nanda didn't, but their mom visit's them from time to time. Rohan has been amazing, he still kind of refuses to believe that she doesn't have long. Raina was heartbroken when she found out. She locked herself in her room, she and Rohan were sharing an apartment, and refused to come out. One day when Rohan knocked down the door, he found her unconscious on the floor."  
Shanaya, with her tear stained face, turned to Abhi. But he was no longer there. She went to find him. She found him standing outside. They were then joined by Rohan.  
"So feeling guilty now that you know?"  
Abhi threw a punch at him, and they got into a full-fledged fight. Shanaya wanted them to stop fighting, but Shruti told them not to stop it. They had 10 years' worth of hatred to get out.  
"Why are you so angry Abhi huh? Because you didn't know that my sister had cancer."  
Abhi froze and Rohan pushed him off. They both stood up. Rohan threw another punch at Abhi, and Abhi did the same.  
"You hit my face."  
"Bloody loser."  
"Who are you calling a loser? My last 5 albums have been a platinum hit."  
"So? My company's turnover 500 crores."  
"So? Top international music labels are chasing after me."  
"So ?Top multinationals are begging me for mergers."  
"So? The whole Wembley stadium shakes when I perform."  
"So? The whole stock market shakes for me."  
"I have done 100 girls."  
"I … 100 really?"  
"Ya."  
They both started to laugh, and ended up hugging. Rohan turned around and beckoned for Shanaya to come over. She ran into his arms and he kissed her forehead.  
"So do you think your sister still hates me?"  
"Trust me, she didn't hate you guys even in St. T's. She tried to, but she is too nice to."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Sure, just don't say anything about her appearance."  
They all walked towards the her room, but they were greeted by a grave faced Coach Shah. They all went to see the Dean.  
"Rohan, tell Raina I hope she gets better."  
"Sure sir."  
The group watched as their previous dean faded before them. When he finally gave in, they all felt sad. Rohan couldn't take it, so her rushed to his sister's room. When the rest found him, it looked like he and Raina were having a heart-to-heart and didn't feel like interrupting them.  
"Raina, I can't lose you. I don't have anyone else. Dean has passed away. You are the only family I have left. Please don't leave me. Try the surgery, it could work. If anyone deserves a miracle, it's you. I love you, please don't leave me."  
"Ro, I love you too. But even if I did try the surgery. There is only a 20 percentage chance that it will help. So rather than forcing my time, let me just go when it's my time. You won't be alone. You have Jeet, Tanya, Shruti, Sudo, Abhi and Shanaya. I know she still loves you" Shanaya nodded her head "even if she did marry Abhi. She loves you and you will never be alone. I will never leave you, I will always be there with you in your heart. I know you can do great."  
"I'll never leave your side."  
"Rohan you have to live your life, you can't stay with me forever. Soon my time will come and-"  
"Don't even say that."  
"It's the truth."  
"Shut up."  
"God you're so stubborn, but you just happen to be a really good brother."  
"The best I would say."  
"Yup, the best brother anyone could ever have."  
Raina hugged her brother. They were separated when there was a knock at the door. The group asked to come and they entered the room, with Shanaya and Abhi at the back.  
"Hey how are you feeling?"  
"Guys, I'm not made out of paper. You can hug me you know."  
They all laughed. Jeet went first and she gave him a tight hug, and Abhi still felt a twinge of jealousy. Then Sudo went, and they hugged. Shruti was next, and they tightly hugged as well. She even hugged Tanya, who was in tears.  
"God Tanya, I didn't think that you would cry over me.'  
"Don't make me regret it."  
Raina looked at Abhi and Shanaya.  
"What you guys didn't miss me?"  
"You have no idea."  
Shanaya pulled Raina in for a tight hug. They almost wouldn't break if Rohan hadn't pulled Shanaya away.  
"Take care of each other. Shanaya you better take care of him, he is still trouble. I don't know what he will do when I'm gone."  
"Raina stop."  
"Oh hush Rohan."  
"You're going to be fine."  
"I know."  
Shanaya moved to the side so Abhi could sit next Raina.  
"This was not how I expected to see you after 10 years. I look terrible."  
"And here Rohan told me not to mention how you looked, when you yourself mentioned it. I think you look amazing."  
"You're a superb liar."  
"I'm not lying, you look beautiful."  
Raina laughed. She then realized that the rest had left.  
"Wow, I love that I didn't even realize that the rest left."  
"Shanaya and I aren't together."  
Abhi couldn't help but blurt that out.  
"Oh."  
"I mean we were. But then we realized that we were just trying to fill the holes that you and Rohan left. But it seems Shanaya got her happy ending."  
"Who said you wouldn't?"  
Abhi weaved his fingers through her hand and traced the back of her hand with his other hand.  
"Well, let's see. The girl I was in love with…I still am, has cancer and she didn't even tell me about it, and she still hasn't forgiven me, for the stupidest mistakes I made 10 years ago."  
"I forgave you for them 10 years ago, when I found out you gave up the trophy for my brother."  
"Why didn't you tell me about the cancer?"  
"I was going to, but then I heard that you and Shanaya were happy together. I didn't want to ruin that happiness."  
"You're stupid you know."  
Raina laughed.  
"Wow thanks, I love you too."  
"You should have known that I would have dropped everything for you."  
"That's why I didn't tell you. Rohan always told me about how well you were doing and I couldn't just let you drop everything that you worked hard for, especially for me."  
"I would have done anything for you. You are the most important thing in my life. I made the mistake of marrying the wrong woman in my life once, and I'm not going to make the same mistake again."  
"Abhi, what are y-"  
"Raina Nanda, will you marry me?"  
"Abhi"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Did you really have to ask? Yes!"  
He hugged her, and pulled away.  
"You know, you can kiss me."  
"I know."  
He tenderly kissed her lips, but they were interrupted by Rohan.  
"Brother in the room."  
"Rohan, I told you not to disturb them."  
"Ya well, she's my little sister."  
"I am younger by a couple of months."  
"Ya, but you're still my younger sister."  
"Both of you shut up. I hear that I have a wedding to help plan."  
"WHAT?"  
"Ya, I am getting married to Abhi."  
"Welcome to the family dude."  
"Thanks man."  
"So when are you guys getting married?"  
"I was thinking next week."  
"ABHI!"  
"Hey we have no time to waste. I want to make you Mrs Abhimanyu Singh soon."  
"Trust me, I've been there. It's not that great."  
"Shut up."  
They all burst out laughing.  
"I'm sure I will love it."_

**THE FINAL RACE  
**Raina watched as the two most important men in her life raced against each other. She knew they said they were doing it for themselves, but she knew they were doing it for her. She wasn't there for the race before, so they wanted her to experience first-hand, and this time with fairer circumstances. Especially since they knew she only had less than 6 months left. She and Abhi had gotten married a month after he proposed in a church with only a few people there. Shanaya, Shruti and Tanya were bridesmaids and Shruti's daughter Jia was the flower girl. Rohan, Jeet and Sudo were Groom's Men. The wedding consisted of the 8 of them, Dimpy, Coach, Mrs Nanda, Abhi's aunt and uncle, and a few other students they had been close to. It had been a fairly small ceremony, but they were happy. Raina looked fragile and pale but beautiful in her dress. It wasn't a normal wedding dress, it was short but elegant. And the other girls looked amazing in the metallic pink bridesmaids dress. ( cgi/set?id=67659074) It was the happiest day of Raina's life. Now she was watching the man she loved, and her brother race against each other, sitting next to her best friend. Yup this I definitely how she wanted to live the last few days of her life.


End file.
